1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of board games and novelty devices and, more particularly, to an improved spinner assembly for use in conjunction therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of spinner and rotatable indicator devices of the type used primarily with games of entertainment and chance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,223 to Ver Hoef et al. discloses a device consisting of a cylindrical post element, a rotatable apertured spinner element and a resilient base member containing a suction cup bottom for mounting the device directly to the surface of a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,357 to Mercer et al. discloses a spinner assembly consisting of a disc, a spinner shaft and a pivotally mounted pointer arm adapted for demountable attachment to a series of spinner cards bearing a variety of game relevant indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,344 to Krogh discloses a relatively complex spinner assembly that includes a base, a raised section above the base, and an upper section situated above the raised section. A rotatable spinner element is supported by a pin rising above a circular pedestal situated in the center of the upper section. Interchangeable indicia cards are provided and include a large hole in the center with a diameter slightly larger than the diameter of the pedestal. The central hole accommodates the spinner's pointer. The interchangeable indicia cards are mounted on the upper section just beneath the spinner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,996 to Walsh consists of a spinner device for a board game comprising a base, a vertically disposed socket adapted to receive a spindle and an indicator element or spinner mountable on the spindle. The socket, which is fixed medially of the base, is vertically disposed and includes a cavity through the center with a rounded bottom and an upper terminal section. A seat is disposed inside the cavity immediately below the upper terminal. The rounded bottom terminal is designed to receive an anti-friction ball bearing. The spindle, which contains a shank with a couple of annular phalanges, is inserted into the socket with the lower end of the shank sitting upon the anti-friction bearing and the upper end of the shank resting upon the seat situated just inside the upper terminal. The spinner element contains an aperture for receiving a post extending vertically from the uppermost end of the spindle. The spinner is connected to the assembled components by engaging the upsetting stub at the upper end of the spindle.
The present invention is a substantial improvement over the prior art, including particularly the devices previously described. The invention resolves many of the problems that these devices appear to have overlooked. Among the improvements is the ability of the present invention to remain extremely steadfast and balanced on the game board surface even under conditions where the indicator is vigorously rotated. The prior art devices rely upon a variety of inappropriate and sometimes complicated means to anchor them down in an attempt to ensure their stability when the spinner is impelled at high velocities. The use of a suction cup in the base is one such example. However, a suction cup will eventually lose its suction force and, along with that, the loss of the spinner's stability on the board. The suction cup is also inclined to leave unsightly suction marks on the game board surface. Among the other prior art means are the physically broad based assemblies that are integrated with the spinner element, such as the devices disclosed in Mercer and Krogh. The drawback of the Walsh device is that it requires intricate tooling and includes an excess of component parts. In contrast, relatively few components are used in the assembly of the device of the present invention--three in all. There is also an ease of disassembly of the present invention for repair, replacement or storage that has no equal among the devices of the prior art. Unlike most of the prior art devices, the spinner of the present invention is also raised high above the base. Thus, there is little risk now of inadvertently striking the base with the finger in an attempt to rotate the spinner and propelling the device across the board surface knocking over game pieces and playing cards in the process.
An important feature advanced by the device of the present invention over the prior art is its unique dual base components. A single base element produced of plastic or some similar resilient material is too light weight to provide the necessary stability and balance required of a device of this kind. A single base element made of metal or some other kind of high density material, though seemingly heavy enough to provide the requisite degree of stability and balance necessary for the device to operate properly, nevertheless has substantial drawbacks. Thus, we know from our study of the prior art that most base components require an apertured shank or some similar component for the spinner shaft to engage and rotate about. This requires a certain amount of intricate tooling to produce the unitary base and shank component to enable the component to engage the shaft and allow the two elements to join and then snap together. The cost of manufacturing a base of this kind is unreasonably high, since the tooling of a metal component is much more costly than the tooling of a plastic or more resilient alternative. Given the highly competitive climate in the game board industry these days, each component of a board game, from the box it comes in to the smallest playing piece in the game, is considered in the overall attempt at cost savings. This is an absolute critical consideration, particularly when a major object involved in the manufacture and marketing of a board game is to keep the product as affordable for the general public as possible. With the present invention, this object is achieved. Accordingly, only the smaller, plastic base component of the present invention requires the necessary intricate tooling, a relatively inexpensive process when involving plastic, while the larger, heavier base component made of metal, which supplies the ballast and the balance, does not. These features, among others, constitute significant improvements over the prior art.